memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Archer
Caption: Captain Jonathan Archer in 2151 Gender: Male Species: Human Father: Henry Archer Actor: Scott Bakula Caption: Cpt. Archer in 2154 Jonathan Archer (played by Scott Bakula) was Captain of the first full-fledged Starfleet starship, the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). In that role, he was responsible for greatly expanding Earth's presence in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and making First Contact with more than a dozen species, among them the Klingons and the Xindi. Childhood Jonathan was born in the 2110s to Henry Archer, the renowned warp scientist. Despite being born in upstate New York City, Archer spent his entire life in San Francisco. From an early age he wanted to join Starfleet; as a child he often built model spaceships with his father. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "North Star") As a child, Archer achieved the rank of Eagle Scout in the Boy Scouts of America. (ENT: "Rogue Planet") He was called to the principal's office only once, for passing notes to Katy Bentley. (ENT: "The Council") Early Years in Starfleet When he was 24 and in flight school in San Francisco, Archer met Margaret Mullin, with whom he became romantically involved. The night before he graduated, he asked her to marry him. She turned him down. She did not want to become a "Starfleet widow." (ENT: "Twilight") As a Commander, Archer was one of four test pilots in the NX Program in the 2140s. In 2143, he achieved warp 2.5 with the NX-Beta together with A.G. Robinson. That same year, Archer also befriended Charles Tucker. (ENT: "First Flight") Later in the 2140s, Archer was on Titan as part of the Omega Training Mission together with Tucker. As a malfunction with Tucker's environmental suit occurs, Archer saves his life by preventing him taking off his helmet on Titan's surface. (ENT: "Strange New World") In 2150, he was ultimately selected as the captain of the Enterprise. (ENT: "First Flight") Commanding the NX-01 In March 2152, after it appeared his ship's mission was over because of the destruction of the mining colony on Paraagan II, Archer was transported to April 9, 2151 by Crewman Daniels, who revealed the Suliban were responsible for what had happened. Returning to 2152, Archer used knowledge given to him by Daniels to board a Suliban stealth-cruiser and prove what they had done. As a result, Silik demanded Archer, and to save him Daniels transported him to the 31st Century, causing a major disruption in the timeline that apparently destroyed Earth. Archer and Daniels were able to repair the timeline, but Archer managed to learn that he was vital to the creation of a "United Federation of Planets" in the future. (ENT: "Shockwave, Parts I and II") In late 2152, Archer was captured by the Klingons after assisting Rha'Daran rebels. Put on trial on Narendra III, he was sentenced to labor in the dilithium mines on Rura Penthe, but managed to escape. (ENT: "Judgment") He was hunted by the Klingons for this offense, at first through bounty hunters like Skalaar (ENT: "Bounty") and then directly by Duras. (ENT: "The Expanse") In Semptember 2153 Archer was transformed into a Loque'eque. Even after being cured by Phlox, Archer continued to suffer from a residual infection and strange dreams of the Loque'eque city. (ENT: "Rajiin") Archer suffered a mild concussion from an encounter with a spatial anomaly in October 2153. (ENT: "Twilight") :In an alternate timeline, the anomaly infected Archer's hippocampus with interspatial parasites that impaired the synaptic pathways that allowed him to form new long-term memories. Though the crew tried to to keep Archer up to date so he could funtion as captain, the Command Council eventually relieved him of command; he spent most of his time in his quarters. Earth was destroyed in 2154, but he remained there until 2156 when ''Enterprise reached Ceti Alpha V. T'Pol took care of him for nine years, when Phlox arrived from Denobula with a cure. Destroying one of the clusters of parasites, Phlox and T'Pol discovered that destroying them now destroyed them in the past. As Enterprise was boarded by Xindi forces, Archer initiated a subspace implosion, eradicating the remaining parasites and thus preventing himself from ever having been infected in 2153. (ENT: "Twilight") During his time in the Delphic Expanse, Archer was constantly forced to bend the morals he once adhered to. Though he told T'Pol he could not save humanity if he lost what made him human, Archer committed several "gray" acts, including the torture of an Osaarian pirate, creating a clone of Charles Tucker named Sim, and killing three Xindi on a listening post. At that point he declared he was not going to order any more deaths, instead choosing to personally destroy the superweapon, despite attempts by T'Pol and Daniels to talk him out of it. However, the Xindi intercepted and captured him, though they released him after a lengthy interrogation. (ENT: "Azati Prime", "Damage") :In another alternate timeline, ''Enterprise was flung to the year 2037 while en route to the Xindi Council planet. Archer decided that the ship would become a generation ship, and that the crew's descendants would be the ones to complete the ship's mission and stop the Xindi superweapon. Archer eventually married an Ikaaran woman named Esilia. (ENT: "E²")'' In February 2154, Archer went before the Xindi Council to convince them to not launch the Xindi superweapon at Earth. He had a hard time, but quickly made an ally of Degra. The other Xindi-Primate councilor, Jannar, and Kiaphet Amman'sor soon came around to Archer's side as well, but Commander Dolim betrayed the Council and stole the weapon. (ENT: "The Council") Archer was believed to have been killed having been aboard the Xindi superweapon as it exploded while approaching Earth. Inexplicably, a badly burned but alive Archer was found on Earth and taken to a Nazi field hospital, apparently at some point during World War II. (ENT: "Zero Hour")